


Reprive

by TempusNoKitsune



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Androids, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuties, Enterprise, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, One Shot, Space Husbands, Their Love Is So, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, data is a muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempusNoKitsune/pseuds/TempusNoKitsune
Summary: Geordi is a very busy person, having to, often times, do the impossible. So, it's nice to be able to just go back to his quarters and...well...snuggle.





	

Geordi wanted to laugh. Well, he didn’t really, but this seemed like a laughable situation. Certainly he was already used to the captain telling him that he has a little over a fourth of the time that he needed to actually fix a situation, and that’s part of why he was known as one of the best engineers in starfleet, but this was...crazy.

“LaForge?”

“I’m trying my best Capitan! The Warp drive is still down!”

He quickly shifted from place to place, feet shuffling in a quick and practiced an manner that he had time to have perfected much to his chagrin. The whole engine room was a flurry of movement, every individual either rushing from station to station, or getting in the way as they stayed put in one place, trying their best to utilize what they had to figure out the fix for whatever the Hell was going on.

The persistent shaking of the ship did nothing good from any of their processes.

“Barclay! The reactor!”

The blond man stumbled a bit at the sound of his voice, but as he had been getting much better in his interaction with others -others mostly being Geordi-, he fairly quickly recovered by Barclay standards. The man, when putting his mind and expertise to the problem at hand could be increasingly helpful.

It didn’t matter, by the end of the day, just how much help he had, from Barclay or otherwise. When he had finally retired to his room, all he wanted to do was just collapse, it didn’t matter when or where, he was just so tired. Ultimately they had, of course, been successful, getting the warp drive back up just in the nick of time.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand landed on his shoulder from seemingly nowhere.

“Hello Geordie.”

“Ah, God!” His hand flew up to his chest, landing right over where his heart was as he turned to face his “intruder”, who was Data. “You scared me to death Data! You know you're real quiet, you’ve gotta find some way to telegraph that you're coming up on me.”

His concerned and scared expression gave way to one far more fond and amused. “I’m afraid that one day I’ll pull my phaser on you or something.”

“I apologise Geordi, I just wanted to see how you were doing after today.”

He smiled, a slight turn of the lips as he reached up to rest his hand just below Data’s shoulder.

“That’s really sweet Data. Thanks.”

The android put up a slight struggle in trying to copy the smile on Geordi’s face, which only made his smile grow wider, pushing up on his toes to press a kiss to the taller man’s cheek.

The two of them had begun their relationship a little over seven months ago. It was really more of a mistake than anything else, but he was terribly glad of it. They hadn’t told anyone on the ship, but due to the former nature of their relationship as very close friends -which they still were, only in a different way- they didn’t really need to. Geordi figured that people would either figure out on their own, or not see anything different at all. And of course it didn’t really bother Data at all despite making Geordi a bit nervous.

Data had, apparently, done some more research on human relationships, either that or it was something that he had developed on its own, as he turned his head ever so slightly in order to capture Geordi’s lips in a sweet kiss.

The smaller man pulled away with a light laugh. “Boy, if only I could take you down to engineering with me.”

Data’s head tilted slightly. “Why would you want to do that? I do come down to the engineering room quite often, and when I am not there, I am most usually busy on the bridge.”

Geordi took in a deep breath, the smile on his face spreading just a bit.

“Not because of that Data. Because I want to be around you, and maybe steal a few kisses too.”

He could tell that for a moment Data was his very own version of flustered, something that Geordi loved, and loved to do not only because he loved to see it, but also because Data got a rise out of him so often and so easily.

“That is not very professional Geordi.”

He rolled his eyes and stepped away, moving over to fall perhaps a bit dramatically on the bed.

“Not everything has to be professional.”

“I did not say that everything must be professional.”

“I know Data.”

“Was that your way of trying to get your point across, Geordi?”

He laughed a muffled laugh into the sheets before rolling onto his back and holding out his arms in a somewhat childish gesture for Data to come and lay with him.

“Nah, forget it. Just come here.”

Data did move towards him with no hesitation, nearly picking him up and moving him to be rightly situated on the bed, much to Geordi’s behest. Then those long arms wrapped around him securely, and this was nice.

After a long, hard day of work it was nice to be able to settle back with the man that he loved, no matter how it may look or seem to others.

He gently pulled his visor from his face and placed it on the little table right next to the side of his bed, letting out a long and heavy sigh. He loved his job, and looked forward to working every day, though it was most definitely tiring and perhaps sometimes asking of him something that seemed impossible to do, but that was part of the fun, wasn’t it? That and actually being able to solve and figure out the answers to all problems -earning him that title of being one of the best engineers in starfleet.

His eyes fluttered closed, part in contentment as he tuned into the soft warmth of Data’s body, and part in exhaustion.

“Inquiry.”

“Yes Data?” He responded quietly, eyes blinking open.

“What is the purpose of saying, ‘scared me to death’. I did not affect your health negatively, did I?”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one shot.  
> Would people be interested in more daforge?  
> I know I really like it ;)  
> -Castor


End file.
